


John's Little Prince

by katyb64



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Daddy Kink, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince!lock, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sherlock is a sad gay baby, Sub Sherlock, i think that's enough, more or less, oh forgot the dick sucking whoops, ummm what else did I shove in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyb64/pseuds/katyb64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a bad day, and John knows just the role that makes him feel better. His little prince needs to be ruled, and he needs somebody strong enough to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while, please enjoy! Really just smut, good ol fashioned smut. I like the idea that when Sherlock's stressed John helps him get into a subspace since it relaxes him.

**When will you be back? -SH**

**Soon, I'm just doing the shopping. Why, rough day? -JW**

**Kicked out of Bart's and the Yard. -SH** ****

**Ah. Bad mood? -JW**

**Incredibly. -SH** ****

**Need some help with that, your highness? -JW**

**Yes, please. -SH**

**I'll be home in less than an hour, sweetheart.** **Try not to break anything while you wait. -JW**

**No promises. -SH**

Sherlock got up from his spot sulking on the couch and went to his room to put on his best suit. Or, it used to be his best suit until he and John had taken to using it in their games. Now it was just his favourite suit. It was lovely, a deep purple dress shirt with a soft grey jacket and matching trousers. Just putting it on was enough to get him half hard. Classical conditioning, he supposed.

He straightened himself out, tamed the hair that was on end from his pulling at it all day, and tried his best to look as royal as possible. After a bit of hesitation he put on the little jewelled crown John had bought to surprise him last week (it hadn't worked, but Sherlock pretended for John's sake). It was fairly cheap, nothing on it real but the silver, but Sherlock had absolutely nothing to complain about. In fact, he loved it. It matched the suit perfectly with its silver plating and purple stones. Besides, Sherlock was sure it was going to be knocked to the ground more than once, to buy anything truly valuable would have been a waste.

He returned to the sitting room and sat down in his chair, wondering what persona John would put on that evening. Sherlock's was always the same in moods like this, the prince, but John changed sometimes. Thief was most popular, somebody who'd come to steal the prince's 'treasure'. It was cheesy, but they made it work. He'd also been a visiting noble who'd fallen in love with the prince upon looking at him, a royal knight embarking on a forbidden romance, and upon one memorable occasion a dragon who'd kidnapped the prince. Sherlock had been covered in teethmarks and hickies the day after, bright and obvious against his pale skin.

When Sherlock heard the key in the lock he had to fight to sit still, look impassive and bored as ever. "Hello, love." John greeted, setting the groceries he'd brought in by the door. He hung up his jacket and removed his shoes before going over to Sherlock, kissing his cheek, making it impossible for Sherlock to keep a small smile off his face. John's eyes lit up when he saw the crown, trailing a finger gently over the side of it. "Would you look at that." He murmured, smiling. "My little prince." He kissed Sherlock's forehead. "Just give me a minute to unpack, sweetheart, and I'll be right back." He carried the full bags to the kitchen, not bothering to ask for assistance. Sherlock only did that when he was feeling very guilty about something or if there was something important in the kitchen he didn't want John to muck up. Besides, he was in a bad mood. John wanted to make him feel better, not put him to work. He unpacked quickly and efficiently, shifting some of the refrigerator's more dubious or disturbing contents away from the food. He returned to Sherlock, pressing another gentle kiss to cheek. "Now?"

Sherlock nodded emphatically, and almost immediately John's demeanour changed. His kind, pleased expression turned cynical, cunning. He stripped off his jumper, leaving him in just his vest and his jeans, muscles hardened from years in the military still apparent despite his slightly more domestic lifestyle. "Well, hey there, handsome." He said lowly, crowding Sherlock against the chair. The other man whimpered softly.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked, eyes wide. John chuckled.

"This, to start." John snatched the crown from Sherlock's head, jerking back when Sherlock swiped at it.

"That's mine!" Sherlock insisted, standing and getting irritated. "Give it back this instant!"

John chuckled, twirling the little crown on his finger. "What's going to happen if I don't, sire? You'll tell daddy on me? I've got some news sweetheart, nobody knows you're here, and nobody knows I'm here. In fact, I'd say I'm your daddy now. You'd better listen to daddy if you don't want a punishment, hm? Now give me what I'm here for."

Sherlock crossed his arms. "You're not getting anything."

John set the crown on the coffee table, trailing a finger over Sherlock's jaw. "Stubborn little prince... You know I can make you give me it, but it's so much easier if you just hand it over. Be a good boy..." He leaned in, brushing his lips over Sherlock's. "Come on, be nice."

"I..." Sherlock faltered. "No. It's mine." He insisted, regaining his resolve.

"Ever heard of sharing?" John asked, chuckling and putting a hand on Sherlock's hip, rubbing with his thumb. "I can see you're already hard for me, beautiful." He said, cupping him through his trousers and making him moan. "Come on. Just say it, say I can have your treasure."

Sherlock bit his lip, squirming anxiously under John's touch before shaking his head no.

"Say it." John said lowly, nipping at his ear.

"You can't have it." Sherlock insisted. John grinned devilishly.

He pushed Sherlock down onto his chair, straddling his hips and grinding down so hard it made Sherlock whimper. John growled, biting Sherlock's neck and making him gasp. "Stupid boy, you should have given me what I deserve. I'm going to fuck you until you're blind, until I have every little drop of your treasure all for myself."

Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back. "Y-you can't have it, you'll never- oh..." He trailed off, John having found a rhythm that made him feel amazing.

"That's it." John said, licking a stripe up Sherlock's neck. "Submit, baby. Give yourself to me, it's so easy. You'll feel so good..."

Sherlock whimpered. He shouldn't give in, but John's voice was so soft and he made him feel so amazing... "N-no, I can't." He said, looking up at John with wide eyes. "Please, go away. I'll be disgraced if you take my treasure."

"Oh highness." John murmured into his ear, licking over the edge. "You really ought to give in. I'll be good to you, I'll make you feel incredible." He kissed Sherlock's ear, nuzzling the side of his face as he continued to rub against him. "I'll make you scream, baby."

"But..." Sherlock closed his eyes, a moan escaping from his lips. John laughed.

"Good boy." John purred, stroking Sherlock's hair. "So good, my prince." He kissed Sherlock gently.

"I shouldn't..." Sherlock murmured, parting his lips slightly in a sigh. John took it as an invitation, pressing their lips together again and insinuating his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, groaning. As he kissed him he trailed his hands over Sherlock's chest, sliding a hand down and cupping his erection through the silk trousers, rubbing his thumb over the glans to make him leak.

"Ruining your fancy clothes, such a naughty little prince..." John said, pulling away from his lips to start trailing wet kisses over his sensitive neck. "How's it feel, hm? Tell me."

"Nnh... Good." Sherlock whined, tilting his head to give John more room, submitting completely. "Fuck..."

John laughed. "What a mouth on you." He said, then bit down on his skin, sucking harshly and humming over Sherlock's whimpers. He left a deep red mark on the side of Sherlock's pale neck, licking over it when he was done. "My prince." He murmured, brushing his thumb over the bruise. "Mm... We're going to have a good time, you and I. I'll make you feel so good, you won't even notice I'm stealing." He flicked Sherlock's trousers open, rubbing the heel of his palm over his prick through his pants.

Sherlock moaned, squirming a little. John was pressing too hard for it to be entirely pleasurable, but somehow that made it even better. "P... Please." He managed to gasp.

John smirked, kissing his lips again. "I guess it's not stealing, then, hm? If you're begging. Are you saying you're mine, little prince?"

Sherlock bit his lip before nodding desperately. "I-I'll be yours... Daddy."

John moaned. "Oh, I like the sound of that." He fished Sherlock's hard cock out of his pants, stroking his hand down to make the foreskin retract and circling his thumb around the head. "So, you'll do anything I want?"

"Yes daddy." Sherlock whined, fighting to avoid pressing his hips up. John pulled his hand away, thumb slick with precum. He rubbed it over Sherlock's lower lip with a smile, making his lip wet and sticky.

"Filthy prince." John growled, pressing his thumb past Sherlock's lips. "Suck." He commanded, smiling when Sherlock started to suckle at his thumb. "That's a boy... You're gorgeous like this, so good for me... You wanted it the whole time, didn't you?" He pulled his thumb out of Sherlock's mouth, returning his hand to his cock to circle the glans again.

"Ah... Yes, I... Oh..." Sherlock sighed, eyes sliding shut. John smirked.

"I knew it. You're not as innocent as you pretend you are." He nipped at Sherlock's neck, making him gasp. "What do you want me to do to you, little prince? You want my cock, don't you? Inside of you?" He started stroking Sherlock's prick tortuously slowly, watching the precum bead at the tip as he slid his hand up.

Sherlock opened his eyes, his gaze glazed and overwhelmed. "Yes..."

"I'm sorry?" John pulled his hand away, chuckling as Sherlock whined and wriggled in protest. "Yes what? Tell me what you want. _Exactly_ what you want."

"Oh, daddy..." Sherlock sighed, rocking his hips up against nothing. "Ah, I want..." His cheeks went pink with embarrassment at having to say it. "I want your cock inside of me, sir."

John tugged at Sherlock's hair, making him gasp and whine. "Didn't anybody teach you manners? What do you say?"

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut. " _Please_!" He cried, the pain in his scalp somehow only making him harder and more desperate. "Please, daddy, I want you to fuck me! Please!"

John released his hair and captured his lips in a filthy kiss, forcing his tongue past his lips and staking a claim. "Good." He said hoarsely, grabbing Sherlock's prick. "Such a good boy. I'm going to get nice and comfy on your throne, highness, and you're going to ride my cock. Clear?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes sir." He said, rocking his hips up into John's hand. "Anything."

John grinned fiendishly, nipping at Sherlock's neck a few more times before sliding off of his lap. "Up." He instructed, nodding approvingly as Sherlock obeyed. "Good boy." He murmured, patting his head. It made Sherlock's whole face flush bright red. He sat down on Sherlock's chair, looking up at him. "Look at you... So filthy, standing there for a thief with your cock hanging out. Does the kingdom know their prince is such a slut? No... This is just for me to see. On your knees."

Sherlock obligingly dropped down. "Good job, pet.” John praised, nodding approvingly. “You're a very good boy, aren't you? Put your head in my lap."

He did, nestling between his legs and resting his head on John's thigh. He let out a soft, pleased noise as John's fingers started to run through his curls. "So good... This is what you wanted. You get so bored, sitting on your throne all day, all your boring little subjects getting on your nerves, never really understanding you... This is what you need. You need somebody to rule you, little prince. Isn't that right?"

"Yes..." Sherlock sighed, eyes slipping shut as John continued to brush through his hair. "Yes daddy." John grinned.

"Of course it is. Now suck my cock, I'm not here to coddle you." He yanked Sherlock's hair, making him gasp and his eyes fly open.

He quickly undid the buttons on John's trousers and pulled them and his pants to his knees. He nuzzled his cheek against John's thick shaft, humming softly before pulling his cock into his mouth and sucking. He bobbed his head quickly, eagerly swallowing him down.

"Fuck you're good at this." John growled, fingers tangled in Sherlock's hair to guide his mouth. "You've been practising, haven't you? What a little slut, pretending to be a virtuous prince when you can suck cock like a professional whore." He bucked up into Sherlock's mouth, relishing his gagging and how he had to struggle to breathe around the thickness of his sizable cock. He fucked Sherlock's mouth until he was ruined, saliva dripping down his chin and his eyes wet with unshed tears, his lips red and puffy, then pulled his head away by his hair. "Fuck... Alright, little prince." He panted, gazing down at him. He was gorgeous, his lips slick with spit and precum and his eyes dark. "Get up and strip down to your pants. You'll be allowed to ride daddy's cock soon. And leave your dick hanging out like that, my little slut. The look suits you." He watched Sherlock avidly as he peeled off his suit. "Turn." He said once Sherlock was down to his pants, twirling his finger in demonstration. Sherlock self consciously turned in a circle, blush spreading down his chest in red patches. John grabbed him by the hips and pulled him over, cupping two handfuls of his plush arse. He pulled his pants down just so his arsecheeks were hanging out too, making Sherlock blush even more. "Mm... How shall we get you ready, baby? Wouldn't want to damage something so lovely, I don't plan on giving this arse up after tonight. It's mine now." He pinched Sherlock's bottom. "Nice and firm... Face away from me, little prince." He ordered, smiling approvingly as he turned. "I need to make sure everything is in order, don't I? Make sure you'll be good for me. Do you want to be good for me, pet?"

Sherlock nodded desperately, his cock now feeling very neglected as it twitched, precum dripping down his shaft. John kneaded the flesh of Sherlock's arsecheeks, humming approvingly every once in a while. He spread them, chuckling at Sherlock's shy little whine. "Oh, look how tight you are, sweet thing..." He cooed, rubbing the dry pad of his thumb over Sherlock's arsehole as he held his cheeks apart. It made Sherlock shiver, forcing himself not to press back against the touch. "So tight and little, you gorgeous thing... You'll feel so good fucking yourself on daddy's cock, won't you?"

"Y-yes, daddy. Fuck me now, I want-"

"Since when is this about you?" John interrupted, pulling his hands away before smacking Sherlock's arse. It made him yelp, whirling around to face John in surprise.

"I- I'm sorry, daddy, I thought-"

"What? That I was going to treat you like a loyal subject would? 'Oh, my prince, anything you want!'" He mocked, pulling Sherlock down hard to sit on his lap. "You do _not_ get to tell me what to do. Is that clear?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes sir, I'm sorry, I-"

"You are _mine_. If I fuck you it will not be because you told me to. It will be because you had to beg for it, like the little slut you are. Understand?"

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry." Sherlock looked at John pleadingly. John looked back at him, thinking, before nodding. He grabbed his cheeks and kissed him harshly, invading his mouth with his tongue and moaning when he heard Sherlock start to struggle to breathe. "That's a good little prince." He growled, nipping his lower lip hard. "My sweet little thing... Where were we before you interrupted us? It's almost as though you don't want me to fuck you... You do, don't you?"

"Yes daddy!" Sherlock insisted, squirming in his lap, John's too-tight grip bruising his hips.

"Tell daddy what you want, baby." John said lowly, lifting a hand to stroke at his curls, the touch making Sherlock gasp at how surprisingly gentle it was.

"Ohh... I want you to fuck me, sir. Please, I want you to let me ride you, like you said, so I can feel your thick, gorgeous cock stretch me open. I want to make you feel so good, daddy, please, oh please can I?" John smiled and nodded.

"That's a good boy. Go back to the way you were. Pants off, now."

Sherlock eagerly stood and slid his pants down his legs and onto the floor before turning around. John spread his cheeks again, leaning in to press a kiss to his lower back. "So pretty... You look delicious, little prince. Shall I have a taste?" He leaned in without waiting for an answer, dragging his tongue up between Sherlock's cheeks. He sucked and nipped at his hole, pinching him when he twitched or wiggled too much. The noises Sherlock was making were so loud John imagined all of England could hear him whine and moan, pressing back against John's face with shouts of 'daddy!' And 'please!'.

He pulled back after a while, moving to suck a hickey onto Sherlock's hip as he slipped a finger into his spit-slicked arsehole, pressing in up to his knuckle. "So tight, my prince." John murmured against his hip. "But you open up so well. Desperate for me..." He nipped his skin. "Tell me, darling, would you like it if I came inside of you while you ride me? Filled you up with my cum? Be honest, my sweet boy. I'm curious." He started to pump his finger in and out of Sherlock as he spoke, fondling his balls with his free hand to tease him.

"Oh, yes daddy." Sherlock whispered, eyes shut. He was covered in a film of sweat and his lower lip was puffy and dark from being bitten as he was stretched.

"You'd like it?" John asked, pressing in a second finger alongside the first and working them together.

Sherlock nodded. "I would love it, daddy. I want to be filled with your cum." He said softly, unable to keep a small whine out of his voice. "I want- I want to ride you now, sir. Please, I want to make you feel so good. Please." John hummed happily, opening and closing his fingers inside of Sherlock a few times before pulling them out, relishing Sherlock's little protesting cry.

"Soon, sweet thing. Very soon. Get daddy the lubricant first. You've been a good boy, there's no sense hurting you. And kiss me before you go." He looked up at Sherlock, smiling when he turned around and bent over for a kiss. John took hold of his cheeks and kissed him firmly, licking into his mouth. "Mm, good boy, my prince... Go fetch me the lubricant, I'll make sure you're stretched enough and then you're allowed to ride me. My baby... You know I didn't come here to hurt you. Just to get what's mine. You're mine, aren't you?"

Sherlock nodded, eyes blissful. "Yes daddy. I'm yours."

John smiled, kissing him softly again. "That's right. Go now." He tapped him affectionately on the bum as he went to the bedroom to get the lube. John could always tell how bad of a day Sherlock had had by how long it took him to submit. He always felt so much better after he did, but on really bad days there was so much fight in him, pent up energy that had nowhere to go, sometimes it took hours to get him calm like he was now. He stripped off all his clothes before Sherlock returned, shifting a little impatiently.

"Here, sir." Sherlock said when he returned, climbing into John's lap and pressing happily against his naked skin. "Oh, daddy... You're beautiful." He whispered reverently, trailing a hand over his chest. John chuckled, taking the lubricant from him.

"Thank you, darling. Lift your hips for me, love, that's it." He said, pulling him forward so his groin was pressed against his stomach and his arse was easily within reach. "Keep your hips still, sweet boy, we don't want you getting too close." He instructed, slicking up two of his fingers before pressing them back inside of Sherlock, scissoring him slowly open and sucking more bruises into his chest. The first time he felt Sherlock's hips start to rut against him he made a low noise of warning, which stopped him instantly. The second time earned him a firm pinch, and the third time made John mad. He withdrew his fingers and pushed Sherlock down.

"What did I tell you?" He asked, glaring.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sherlock exclaimed, wriggling in his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just so _hard_ , daddy, and your fingers feel so good-"

"That's not what I asked." John growled. "What. Did. I. Tell. You?" He repeated, enunciating the words clearly.

"Not to move my hips." Sherlock whispered. John nodded.

"And what did you do?"

Sherlock hung his head. "I moved them."

"That's right. What should be your punishment for that?" John asked.

"I don't know, daddy." Sherlock said quietly, clearly very upset. "I'm sorry."

John sighed. "You've been very good, my prince. I'm going to bite you, okay? Three times, for each time you did it. On your shoulder. I won't break the skin. Then you can ride my cock. Fair?"

Sherlock visibly brightened, nodding. "More than fair."

John kissed his shoulder where he was about to bite. "Count them." He said, before sinking how teeth hard into Sherlock's skin. He hissed in pain. "One-" He said, voice shaking. John released the bite before shifting his mouth over slightly and digging his teeth in again. "T-two-" Sherlock said. John shifted again and sunk his teeth in for the final time. "Three." Sherlock gasped, a tear slipping down his cheek. John kissed his shoulder and pulled away.

"Very good boy, my sweet prince." He whispered, brushing away the tear. "Very good. Ready for your reward?"

Sherlock nodded eagerly, breaking out into a smile. "Oh, yes _please_ daddy." He said, lifting his hips. "Can I?"

"Almost." John said, pouring lube into his hand before rubbing it over his cock. "Okay, baby. Now you can."

Sherlock reached behind himself to grasp the base of John's cock, lining himself up before slowly lowering his hips. His head fell back as he let out a loud moan, pressing down until John was fully inside him, Sherlock's bum flush against John's groin.

"Oh, good boy!" John exclaimed, hands tight on Sherlock's hips. "That's my prince, so tight, baby. Ride me, now. Come on."

Sherlock did as he was told, gripping John's shoulders and lifting his hips before lowering them again, gasping. He started to bounce himself up and down on John's cock, letting out breathy moans and cries as he did. John was just as vocal, thrusting up to meet Sherlock's movements with loud groans. He also couldn't seem to stop talking, babbling endless praises.

"Oh, my boy , my wonderful good boy! So good on daddy's cock, so perfect and tight. You're all mine now, highness, I rule you, don't I? Answer me, baby, say it."

"Yes!" Sherlock cried. "You r-rule me, sir, only you, only ever y-you! I c-can't last, daddy, oh, I'm so close, it's too much!"

John moaned, thrusting up faster in an effort to catch up. Sherlock screamed as John found his prostate, fucking mercilessly against it. "Give me it." He growled, nipping Sherlock's neck. "Give me your treasure. Right now, give me it!" He demanded, letting go of one of his hips to wrap his hand around his cock, pumping him quickly.

Sherlock couldn't handle it anymore, tears leaking down his cheeks from the sweat stinging his eyes and the overstimulation. "DADDY!" He screamed as he started to come, bouncing even faster as the orgasm wracked his body, his passage contracting around John and intensifying the feeling even further as his cum striped John's torso. Soon enough it was too much for John as well, pulling Sherlock down as he thrust up a final time, spilling inside of Sherlock with a shout. He rocked up into him as he came, filling Sherlock as deeply with his cum as he could manage.

Sherlock collapsed against his chest, eyes shut as he panted and trembled. John stroked his hair and wrapped an arm around him, breathing heavily. "That's a good boy..." He whispered, kissing the top of his head. "It's okay, my love. I'm here, Sherlock, I'm here. Sh... You're okay now. I've got you." He gathered him up in his arms, cuddling him close. "Talk to me, sweetheart... Tell me about today, why you needed this."

"Mmn..." Sherlock mumbled, absolutely limp against John. "Lestrade wasn't there. Different DI. Said he didn't... Didn't need some 'special needs deviant' to help him. And then, then I went to Bart's since I knew you weren't home, but there was nothing spare for me, and when I tried to go into the lab one of the doctors called security. Molly wasn't there. Nobody was there." He whispered.

John sighed, rubbing his back. "I'm here now, darling. I'm sorry. Let's get you to bed now, okay?"

Sherlock nodded. "Can I... Can I still call you daddy?" He asked softly as John lifted him up. It was an unusual request, they'd never used the name outside of a sexual setting.

"Of course you can, baby." John murmured to him, taking him to his bedroom and setting him gently on the mattress. "For as long as you need." He crawled into bed with him, covering them both with the blankets and spooning Sherlock from behind, an arm tightly wound around him.

"Okay." Sherlock mumbled. "Thank you daddy." John kissed the back of his neck.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Get some sleep now. We'll take care of everything when you wake up. I love you."

"Mm, love you too. G'night."

"Goodnight, Sherlock." John whispered, holding him as he fell asleep and continuing to until he couldn't remain conscious any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are mistakes and I will fix them ASAP  
> Follow me at 221b-bound.tumblr.com if you wish. I post smutty RPs there sometimes.


End file.
